


His Most Trusted and Loyal Servant

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Language, Possessive Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: He was her Master, and she would serve him until her dying breath.





	His Most Trusted and Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so please ignore any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Bellatrix sat in the chair before her fireplace in her bedroom, trying to collect herself. She warmed herself, enjoying the heat. It had been so long since she had been warmed by a fire. Azkaban was cool and harsh... an eternal winter. 

But now... she was finally free.

She thought that she would be trapped in that small, dingy cell for the rest of eternity. She thought she would die in Azkaban, but her Lord had been merciful and freed her.

Bella had not yet seen her Lord, but she was sure he'd come around. At least she had hoped so.

After all the time that had passed, she had not faltered in her devotion. She only wished to serve him… in every way possible.

The door to her room opened. Turning, she saw Rodolphus smiling at her. "Bella, I'm so glad you're all right." It had been some time since the two had seen each other - their cells were far apart.

"I'm fine," Bellatrix replied curtly, turning her attention back to the fireplace. She watched as the flames climbed high and higher, burning hotly.

"I was thinking we could celebrate?" Rodolphus said, coming up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, pressing light kisses to the back of her skin.

Bellatrix tried to hide her disgust. The only person she wanted to touch her that way was her Master. She didn't love her husband, and she didn't want to pretend.

When they had first become engaged, Rodolphus had given her a fair warning. 'Power is dangerous, Bella. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best.'

She didn't heed him though because she thought he was a fool. Power wasn't dangerous, it was beautiful. And she wanted it. She wanted _him_ , the one who wielded all the power.

His lips gently nibbled on her neck.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, turning away from him.

"Bella, please, it's been so long." He reached out to grab her but before he could, she pulled her wand out. " _Stupefy_!" she shouted angrily, watching as her husband slumped to the floor.

Shaking her head, she ignored the body. She didn't love him. She never loved him.

" _Bellaaaa_."

She smirked as she heard his voice. Turning, she immediately dropped to the floor in a kneeling position. "Master," she whispered.

"You may rise," he said, smirking as he saw her husband's crumpled form on the floor. "Have a lover's dispute?"

Bella crinkled her face up in disgust. "He is no lover of mine."

"Is that a luxury you reserve only for me?"

"Yes, Master," she said, still looking at the floor. Being around him, after all this time, had her shivering with anticipation.

"Look at me, Bella," he softly commanded.

Her eyes flicked upwards, meeting his red ones. Even in this twisted form, he was still attractive. She was dying to please him.

"Patience," he said, observing her. "You have served me well, Bella. You may rise."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"When the rest of them turned on me, you stayed true."

"Yes, My Lord. My Master," she said, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

Slowly, he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "My most loyal, trusted servant."

"Always, Master," she said, her heart pounding in her chest.

Without warning, he crashed his lips to hers. He pulled at her hair roughly as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, immediately wanted more.

He pushed her backwards, slamming her into the wall. His lips crashing to hers roughly as he ripped her robes.

* * *

"How did you do it?" she asked, lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace next to him. The heat from the fire warmed their naked bodies, despite the chill in the air.

"Careful, Bella. We mustn't tread where we aren't wanted." His voice was cool when he warned her.

She lowered her gaze. "Well, however you did it, I'm glad to see you returned. It's only a matter of time before you rightly gain control of the wizarding world, and we finish our mission."

"I agree. Only Potter stands in my way."

"And then, you'll be there to rule. And I…" her voice faltered. She couldn't say her hopes out loud.

"Bella," he said, cupping her face suprisingly gentle.

"No, it's all right, my Lord. I understand," she said, her eyes downcast. She knew better than to hope that she'd live with him forever… that she would rule the world by his side.

"Control yourself," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

She bit her lip worringly. "Will you at least remember my name?"

"I'm sure I will visit your grave," he replied.

"Will you leave roses?" Her eyes met his.

"Along with the blood of those who took you from me."

Bella smiled at his words. She knew what he was saying. "Thank you, Master."

"Bella," he said, simply. He never showed more emotions than the occasional glimpse of what some would call kindness. He didn't voice his emotions, although she wished he would.

She bit her lip. "How do you feel right now? With me?"

"Bella, I don't feel anything," he said, his voice going cold once more.

"You feel something though, I know you do," Bella pressed desperately, the pitch of her voice going up higher. 

He narrowed his eyes, but they softened momentarily. "If I had to label it, I would say I feel satisfied."

Bellatrix smirked. Satisfied was as good as it could get. "Thank you, My Lord."

Standing, he summoned his clothes. "I must go, but I have a mission for you later."

"Thank you, Master," Bella said, bowing her head in reverence. When she looked up, he was gone. Only Rodolphus's unconscious body remained. A swarm of emotions swelled within her.

He was her Master, and she would serve him until her dying breath. That was all that mattered.

 


End file.
